Instructions not Included
by chrissysays
Summary: After three months of being unemployed, Aia Gomez tries to find jobs online. After finding an anonymous company that offers a high salary, she applies for it without thinking twice. She finds out that this job is not the job she expected when she meets the famous pop star and heartthrob, Hunter Sykes. Instructions not Included is about the truth of every love story and the life of


It's been three months since I got fired from my last job. Mr. Adams, my ex-boss, said that I had such unique skills and incredible talent but they had to let me go. He explained that they're losing clients which means losing money. "Find a job that will never let go of you." - his final words before giving me my final salary. I loved that job so much, that it took me three months before having the spirit to start finding a new one.

I am a graphic designer at Arts Capital. I create layouts for magazines, design poster materials for advertisements, and make 3D videos for teasers for commercial events. Now, here I am in my best friend for three months enjoying my unemployed life, my bed; searching for job posts online. "Do you want a tea, sweetie?" Mom asked while standing beside the doorframe, still making the how-can-I-help-my-emo-unemployed-daughter face. "No thanks." I answer.

My eyes hurt. It's midnight and I'm still in front of my laptop, searching, wishing, hoping that somewhere in these job sites, there's a job that I would be happy to apply for. It's been 13 hours (I think) and still have no interest with these job posts. I give up, but not really giving up. I'm just tired maybe. I'm about to close my laptop when I notice that there's a new job post.

 **LOOKING FOR:**

\- **ARTIST (Minimum 5 years of experience)**

\- **Female**

\- **Salary: 50,000 – 75,000**

Holy cow?! I immediately click the apply button without thinking twice. I got hooked with the high salary. "Is this shit for real?" asking myself. I click on the employer's profile, it is anonymous. "No." I shut down my laptop and put it on my bedside table. "That shit isn't real. Just a scam." I had my hopes up. But now it slides downhill like a roller-coaster ride, dragging me down. Shit, here comes the drama again.

I feel my body shaking. My ears hurt from someone shouting. I open my eyes and see my mother yelling while waking me up. "Finally!" she sighs, "Your phone keeps on ringing. Answer it. Maybe it's really important from the other line." She hands me my phone, walks out, and closes the door behind her. It's 5:38 in the morning, and I already got 13 missed calls from this unknown number. I call it back, thinking it's something important. Because if an unknown number called for 3 times, it probably dialed the wrong number. But when you got 13 missed calls from the same unknown number, it means something urgent or important.

"Hello?" the Lady answers in another line.

"Hi, I'm Aia Gomez and sorry I wasn't able to answer your calls. May I know who's on the other line?" I hear that my voice is shaking while saying each syllables of every word.

"We're the anonymous company you applied for last night. Are you willing to go here for an interview?" I can hear hope on her voice, wishing I would say yes. So I answered her, "Yes. I am free for the day, Ma'am."

I hear her giggle for a second then answered, "That's good. I'll forward the address of our company to your number. Just wear casual attire and look for me, Pamela White. Thank you for returning the call, Ms. Gomez. See you later."

"Thanks, Ms. White." And she ends the call. I didn't wait for her text, I went straight to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I almost forgot the process of applying for jobs. It's been 7 years since I applied for my first job ever that gave me heart-breaking goodbye. And just like relationships, I am moving on. Although I'm still in the pace of trying to move on, I am moving forward because I have a job interview today.

It's 11:17 AM, still inside the cab. I am reading an article about Job Interviews and How to Answer Them Right. "We're here" the cab driver said upon stopping in what looks like a huge barriers that I often saw on the commercials that I edit for theme parks. I am confused. I pay the driver and step out of the cab. Am I in the right place?

"Aia Gomez?" someone from behind called out my name. When I look back, I saw a lady in grey suit smiling at me, "Please follow me." A small gate from the huge barrier opens as we're about to go inside. "Whoa!" said to myself when I enter the actual place. My first impression went from zero to a hundred real quick. This place is beyond amazing! There's museum on the leftmost corner and a huge display of movie posters on the center. I see people holding cameras everywhere. In the rightmost corner, I see a dimmed office packed with a lot of people who looks like writers. Obviously, this anonymous company is not really a joke. Upon seeing the place, my mind's screaming _Work here! Work here! Work here!_

"This way, Ms. Gomez." The lady in grey suit instructed me to go straight to the building. I do what she said. As I walk straight to the building, I notice there are no people around. "Focus." I say to myself. A woman is walking towards me while holding a lot of files, "Are you Ms. Gomez?" I nod and she smiled. "I'm Pamela, we talked earlier on the phone." I smile again and now I can feel chills all over my body. I am nervous but at the same time curious of what I've applied for. "C'mon." she said and I follow her.

Pamela and I ride on the elevator and she tapped 28 on the floor level. I feel strange and excited at the same time. How can't I? I'm still in an anonymous company. When the elevator opens, bright and white lights blinded my eyes. I scratch my eyes to see, and the first thing that I notice is a big office label: _Artist Management._ "I told them that you're already here." Pamela interrupted my fascination, "Just go to the left and that's it." She smiled, "Good luck, Ms. Gomez." This is it.

I found the only office here where Pamela instructed me to go. I take three deep breaths, knock on the door, and go inside pleasantly. "Hi. Good morning." I greeted three people who are chatting across the table. There are three intimidating people in front of me: The bald man who studies me from head to toe, looks like he wants to eat me alive; the woman in red who looks nice but hard to figure out; And the blonde woman who keeps on twisting the string of her hair, looks like he wants to throw me in the garbage can nearby. They all look professionals. "Please sit down," the woman in red invites me in.

When I sit straight on the most comfortable chair my ass ever sat on, I am ready to answer any questions they'll throw at me. I manage to smile even though I'm nervous for what will happen on this hour. "What's your name again?" the bald man asks.

"Aia Gomez." I answer with poise and ended it with a sweet smile.

"And how old are you, Aia?" the blonde woman inquires.

"Turning 23 this month."

"Can you stand up for a while?" the bald man requests and I do what he said. He gestures for me to turn on my left side, and I did. He gestures to right, and I turn on the right side. He instructs me to put both of my hands on my waist, and I did. He ask me to smile, and I gave him the most nerve-cracking smile. He allows me to sit. And I did.

The three of them whispers and exchanges thoughts about whatever the hell I just did or said. Since I'm just four feet away from them, I can hear the loudest whisper this blonde woman can ever say.

 _She has nice eyes and good body shape._

 _I like her voice actually. Do you?_

 _I kinda hate her choice of clothes, but whatever._

Those words didn't seem to connect to the ideas formed inside my head. I thought they're gonna ask the hardest job questions like, "Why does all the characters of Disney have to sing before actually solving the actual problem?" or "Why does rose has thorns?" or any freakin' hard questions they can ever ask. My mind's creating clouds all over it and I'm starting to question myself about why am I really here or…

"You're hired!" the woman in red says aloud and my mind stopped thinking thoughts.

"What?"

"You got the job. Congrats Ms. Gomez." The bald man finally gives me a smile but still I don't understand. They offer their hands for me to shake, but still I am confused in almost everything right now.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure" the bald man say.

"What's the job again? I'm sorry for being here and not knowing about it. The job description is empty when I hit 'apply'." They laugh in unison. The woman in red tries to stop her laughter to answer my question, "When he's here, we'll explain." Who's he? Is he the boss of all the bosses here? Now, nervous is an understatement to what I feel right now.

I feel awkward of being here (still after 35 minutes) because the three of them exchange gossips about their co-workers, while I'm still in front of them. They all stop when a guy opens the door behind me. I didn't turn around. I want this to be a surprise. Maybe I'll jump in joy now for being hired and being knowledgeable about this job.

"Hey there, sweetie!" The three of them stands as the guy approaches them. I notice his messy curly hair that goes to different directions. He's wearing what looks like an expensive polo with palm trees design, black skinny jeans and brown leather boots. I guess he's an artist, someone who acts in television dramas or he models for branded clothing lines. His skin is well-taken care of. His smile is infectious, because the moment I saw his smile, I feel that my lips are curving and I try hard to stop it.

"Aia, this is Hunter. You may know him." I nod but I really don't know him. "Hunter, this is Aia. You're new stunt." I am about to greet Hunter but I heard 'stunt' and I stop. I look at the three of them, shocked by the introduction. I can feel that all of their eyes are on me now. How can I be Hunter's new stunt when I'm not even a stunt man? The job says 'Artist' and not a 'Stunt Man.' How can I be Hunter's stunt man if we don't even look alike? I stand 5'6 and he's like 6'2. I don't act and most of all I don't do hazardous activities that can put my life in danger. "What? I'm his stunt?"

"Aha." The blonde woman answers probably confused on how I reacted.

"But I don't do stunts. I can't even look outside from the third floor of any building. How am I supposed to do stunts for Hunter?"

They all laugh. Hunter tries to hide it.

Why are they laughing?

"Aia, darling." The woman in red holds my hand while trying to contain her laughter. I look directly in her eyes. "Not that kind of stunt. And no, you'll not be Hunter's stunt man." The woman in red stops for awhile to let me process whatever she's trying to explain. "You'll be Hunter's Girlfriend for few months."

"Girlfriend?", still analyzing the situation I'm part of. Confusion became my middle name. All my nerves go up on my head. I take deep breathes. I can't seem to understand the position of this circumstance. I am dazed.

They all nod.

"You'll be his stunt. You'll act like his girlfriend. You'll go to events with him. You'll only answer interview questions if asked. You'll be with him anywhere. And if everything is under control and his career is still in the same state, you can go. But as long as we need you, you should be with us. Beside Hunter."

 _'I AM CONFUSED'_ is an understatement in the current situation I'm in.


End file.
